Electromagnetic radiation, such as microwave signals, is used in a variety of applications such as telecommunications and RADAR to name but a few. It is often useful to be able to identify a frequency component of a signal or to verify that a given signal is at a given frequency.
There are a number of known methods for determining a frequency of a signal or analyzing the spectrum of a signal. Many of these methods and systems involve relatively expensive or bulky components.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.